


Little (Newborn Yibo)

by ThousandsPinus



Series: Little (Yizhan fic) [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Cute Xiao Zhan | Sean, M/M, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean Character Combinations, baby wang yibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandsPinus/pseuds/ThousandsPinus
Summary: Yibo meets Zhan within 2hours of his birth.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Xiao Zhan | Sean, YiZhan - Relationship
Series: Little (Yizhan fic) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102784
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am back again with another story as my exam is postponed. Hope you will like it.

_**10th August...** _

At hospital...

Woman's screeching can be heard from delivery room.  
After the struggle of half an hour a baby's cry brings tears to the impatient family members standing at the door.

In Zhan's house...

"Zhan, Zhan" Zhan's mom is calling him.

Zhan and Li was played inside. Zhan replies "Yes mom"

"Don't be late, we have to go to hospital for vaccination" Zhan's mom reminds him.

But his face is dried up instantly. He doesn't like the mixed smell of medicines at hospital.

Though Li is just 4 years elder to Zhan, but she is matured enough to read his brother's mind.

"A-zhan, don't be sad, who can say that there you won't find something interesting?" Li consoles.

Zhan doesn't reply, he is very reluctant to go.

In hospital....

Yibo is on his father's arm. His family members are too excited. His brother Haikuan is in school, he will visit later.  
His aunts, grandparents everyone is very eager to hold him; saying so many flattering words.

"Outside is no fun; I was at peace there. Why everyone is excited to this extent?" Yibo thinks in his mind.

He yawns as he is very tired. At this moment he wants to shout "Be quite". But almighty Yibo barely can do anything; he plans to ignore them. Blinking his tiny eyelashes, he moves his head and closes his eyes to pretend to sleep.

**_One and half hour later..._ **

After feeding him his mother is sleeping and he is with nurse, who is walking around and swinging Yibo on her arm. After one hour of sound sleep he is a bit refreshed but still bored, so yawning continuously.

Yibo is looking here and there, suddenly his eyes spot someone more bored and he finds it quite interesting.

Whereas there are so many children like Zhan have came for the same purpose, so there is a long cue and they are requested to wait. Zhan isn't feeling well. He is a little dizzy. Currently he is sitting on a chair; pouting.

"Cute, it will be fun to irritate that person" Yibo says in his mind staring at Zhan. He moans softly.

Hearing Yibo's moan Zhan look upwards. Seeing a newborn is starting at him he smiles. He walks to the nurse.

"Can I touch him?" Zhan asks.

"Yes, but don't hurt him" Nurse replies.

Zhan raises his hand and instantly Yibo catches Zhan's index finger with little small fingers.

"So soft" Zhan chuckles.

Yibo is blinking at him.

"Zhan, it's your turn, come here" in the meantime Zhan's mother calls him.

"Coming" Zhan answers.

"Hey, wait, don't go, I am bored" Yibo would say if it was possible.

Zhan runs to his mother.

Yibo is kicking the nurse "let me go, I want to play" saying in his mind; trying to jump out but he can't complete that impossible task.  
He is angry and wets the nurse's dress.

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am waiting in a long cue; feeling bored. A little child just has passed by which reminds me of naughty Bo. Instantly the idea of writing another part popped up in my head and here I am again.

Zhan isn't afraid to be injected, so it wasn't that hard for the doctor too. For being a good child the doctor gifts him two candies which he saves for his siblings. 

The nurse lies Yibo down to the newborn's room and goes back to change her dress which was wet by Yibo.   
Yibo is moving is head; bored again. Most of the children are crying.   
"Why outside is so noisy?" Yibo thinks.   
A baby girl who is 3 hours older, is sharing bed with Yibo   
Yibo moves his head to take a glance and the girl blinks and smiles at him and moans a little; probably trying to say something. 

"So nosy" he thinks and stares outside the window.   
The girl wanted to grab his attention so she kicks him a little but Yibo ignores her. He just wants to tell "Mind your own business"

Zhan's arm is a little bit swollen but it's ok, he can endure it. Finally he and his mom leaves hospital. By the window Yibo sees Zhan is going..   
He becomes sad; he thought Zhan would come back to play with him. 

One week later...... 

Zhan almost forgets about Yibo. His family is moving to another house as currently their children have to travel afar to reach to school. It will be more convenient for Cheng, Zhan and Li from their new house. 

It takes the whole day to organize everything. Zhan is very happy as there is a big garden in front and the house is spacious too than earlier one. 

It is 7:00 pm, Zhan is very tired. He gets the room at a corner, it isn't that big; unlike Cheng and Li but it's ok. He leans his head on the table. 

He barely closes his eyes, a child cry at his neighborhood startles him. At first he thought it would stop after a while but one hour passed by and there is no hint of that.   
"Oh, how disobedient child, why my luck is so bad, I just want peace" he says on his own by cupping his face in between his two palms. 

Yibo is back is aching, because of lying on bed for whole day. After feeding him his mom resumes her incomplete chores at kitchen. His father isn't home yet and his brother is doing his homework. So Yibo is bored. He wants to play but everyone is ignoring him. So out of rage he crying loudly. 

Near about 9 pm Yibo's dad arrives at home and take him on his laps. He is happy now but he wants to complain so he groans a little but not that much. 

It is 10 o'clock, Yibo is lying between his parents, sucking his feet and palms, giggling happily. 

After dinner Zhan squeezes himself between his parents as their room is at the West where the sound doesn't reach that much. He promised himself that he will keep his eyes on that child. After a while he fells asleep. 

Next day...... 

To Zhan, school is no fun. After all those tiring hours, he is finally returning home, holding his mom's hand.   
He is almost near to his house, suddenly his eyes goes to the window of a house which is just next to theirs.   
"Oh, then it is you who cried last night" Zhan wants to tell the child lying on bed. 

"Oh, you are again, so cute, now I can irritate you" Yibo laughs at his mind. 

Zhan's heart melts when he sees that that child is trying to call him by giving signals with his little fingers. He runs to the window. 

Yibo's mom was drying clothes outside. Seeing her new neighbors she gives a heartwarming smile; Zhan's mom was craving to know her neighbors so she approaches to her. 

To be continued..... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here again, with a new chapter...

Suddenly Zhan feels something is touching his feet. He looks downwards; a little cat is trying to climb up by supporting him.   
He picks it up, rubs his nose with it's. 

"Hey!! Who are you?? I am the one who have enticed him and you are in your arm?" Yibo is fuming at rage, he wants to be in that position. 

"And you cheater? Am I not cute enough? Why are you holding him?"  
Yibo wants to say to Zhan. 

Yibo and the cat are piercing each other's gazes.   
"Meaaaaw" the cat groans.   
"Mnn, mnn, mnn" Yibo groans more louder. 

"Meaaaaw" once again. 

"I know, currently I can do nothing, but let's wait and watch; I will take my revenge later" Yibo thinks in his mind. 

Whereas being unknown to the whole situation Zhan carries the cat and approaches to Yibo's mom.   
"Auntie, is this cat yours?" Zhan shows it to Yibo's mom. 

"Oh, no here it's roaming for two days" Yibo's mom replies. 

"Then where is it's mother?" Zhan wants to ask but probably the other person reads Zhan's mind and continues  
"We have seen it's mother last week, but now it is nowhere to be seen; probably died, now it is wandering like a orphan"

Yibo's mom then looks at Zhan's mom and says "My elder son Kuan wanted to take it home but my younger son is still a baby, so thier father didn't allow as there is a risk of allergies or infection"

Zhan feels sad, "Then it has nowhere to go, it is probably hungry, at night will feel cold too"

"You both are right though; but... " Zhan's mom is just going to say something but caressing the cat, Zhan looks up at his mom "Mom, will you and Pa object if I take it home with me" 

His mom smiles at him, she is proud at her son "No my son, you have stole my word, I and your father is okay with it; your brother and sister will be happy too"

Until now Yibo was silent; listening the conversation. But now it is going out of his hand, he can't take it anymore and starts to cry loudly. 

"Oh, my son is crying again" Yibo's mom is worried. 

"Probably he is hungry" Zhan's mom says. 

"No no, I have fed him half an hour ago; I think peed on bed again. This brat!!" Yibo's mom laughs. 

The other two persons laughs too   
"Ok ok, go and check, we are leaving"  
Zhan's mom laughs and bids farewell. 

They are going away, the cat cuddles to Zhan and peeks over Zhan's shoulder, smiles at Yibo.   
Yibo cries louder. 

In Zhan's house.. 

Li and Cheng happily welcome the new member.   
"Have you given any name?" Li asks. 

"Not yet, you give beautiful one" Zhan smiles. 

"Queen, let's call it queen" Cheng tells happily. 

"No way" Li and Zhan at unison. 

"It's so small, like a nut. How about Jianguo??" Li raises her brows. 

Everyone, even luckily Cheng too agrees. 

To be continued..... 


	4. Chapter 4

At evening.... 

Zhan was playing with his siblings in their garden. They see Haikuan is standing alone, so invite him to join too. 

Now they are playing hide and seek, using both their houses. Yibo and Zhan's mom are so happy to see their children are enjoying. 

Zhan was hiding from Li at the backward of Yibo's house; with Haikuan. He is thirsty. He tugs Haikuan's t-shirt   
"Hey, I am thirsty" 

"Ok, wait until we are found out, then I will take you inside" Haikuan replies. 

"Ok" Zhan nods. 

After a while Li finds them and Cheng, who was hiding elsewhere. 

"I am so tired" Cheng sighs.   
"Me too" Li replies. 

"Let's go to my house" Kuan leads his friends. 

"Mom, mom" Kuan calls his mother. 

"Shh, quiet, your brother is sleeping" Yibo's mom forbids her son to make noise. 

Kuan is a obedient son, he lower his voice and whispers "Mom, they are my new friends" Kuan officially introduces the three siblings to his mother. 

"I know him already" his mother smiles. 

"Auntie, is he inside?" Zhan inquires. 

"Who? Yibo?" Yibo's mother raises her brows. 

Zhan didn't know the name of the newborn, but now he knows it. Actually he wants to see him closely. 

"Yes, he is inside, sleeping" Yibo's mom tells. 

"Can I see him for once. I promise I won't wake him up" Zhan asks cutely. 

Yibo's mom chuckles "ok go, but be careful"

Zhan approaches to Yibo's room. 

Whereas Yibo's sleep is always light; a little noise is enough to wake him up.   
Hearing footsteps, Yibo's sleep breaks slightly. He realises someone is approaching to him. At first, he thought it was his mom or brother but he can identify their touches.   
So Zhan's touch make him alert,as it is none of his family member's. 

Zhan is staring at Yibo ; unblinking.   
"So cute" Zhan whispers. 

Now Yibo knows the person.   
"Oh it is you; the cheater. Go play with that nerdy cat" Yibo thinks in his mind. 

Zhan carefully picks up Yibo's palm. Looking at the face, politely kisses on the little fingers.   
Then takes his face near Yibo's. He can almost hear the sounds of soft breathes. He kisses very lightly on the red cheeks, ears, arms and feet at last. Then lighly rub his own finger under Yibo's soft feet. Zhan is doing everything very carefully. He has already forgotten that he is thirsty. 

But those little touches are enough to shiver Yibo. He trembles.   
"Hey, what are you doing? Don't. I am shy" Yibo thinks in that half sleepy conditions. 

"Don't you think I have forgiven you, I am still angry at you" Yibo's eyes are still closed but he is totally aware of his surroundings. 

"Zhan, come" Kuan calls. 

"Then your name is Zhan. Thanks brother for helping me. I love you" Yibo thanks his brother in his mind. 

Zhan joins again with his siblings. Those four are now chatting and eating icecreams. 

To be continued..... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one part is remaining. The next story will be about 2 year's old Yibo his playmate Zhan who is already of 8.


	5. Chapter 5

Those four are enjoying icecreams.  
In the meantime Yibo wakes up officially.  
He can hear the laughter outside his room.  
"What's going on? A kitty-party!! I am ignored!!"  
To grab attention he starts to cry; he is a little bit hungry too.

His mom goes to console him  
"Aww!! My son is up!! Hungry baby??"  
She hugs her son.  
"Let's go outside"  
She brings him, swinging on her arms.

She has already filled up the feeding bottle with boiled water for his son. Now she gives it into Yibo's mouth.

Yibo is gulping water, he hadn't realise how much thirsty he was.

"Zhan how is the cat?" Kuan asks.

"We named him Jianguo" Li tells.

Haikuan chuckles "Jianguo!! So sweet!!"

"It is ok, I have prepared a warm bed for it" Zhan replies.

"Aww!! How sweet of you Zhan" Yibo's mom smiles. She continues

"If Yibo were a little much older, I would allow Kuan to adopt it, but it's good to see that it found a heart warming owner and a family" Yibo's mom caresses Zhan's hair.

"Mom!! You are teaming up with my rival" Yibo groans.

But Zhan smiles. Now Yibo's eyes goes to Zhan's mole under his lip.

Zhan was eating icecream; melted chocolate cream is smudged on the half of his face.

"So cute!!" Yibo's eyes lit up.

"Here I am the newborn and like he is acting youngest in the room" Yibo grins.

Zhan's smile is glowing enough and that mole is cherishing it more.

Yibo is continuously staring at him. He can't take his eyes off. Seeing other person smiling he is too much happy.

"I am very eager to play with him." He thinks.

After eating, Zhan goes to Yibo's mom.  
"Auntie, I want to take him for once"

"Have you washed your face and hands properly?" Yibo's mother enquires.

Zhan nods.

"Ok, sit on the bed" Yibo's mom tells him.

Zhan does that obediently.

Then she lies Yibo down of Zhan's lap.

"Hold him carefully and Kuan, please take care of your brother" Yibo's mom goes back to kitchen.

"Ahh!! Finally" Yibo says in his mind like he has achieved something glorious.

Yibo is giggling and playing happily holding Zhan's fingers.

"He likes you" Kuan smiles.

"How do you know?" Zhan raises his brows.

"He doesn't like to go to others; only doesn't object if it is mom or dad or I"

"Then, you like me" Zhan chuckles. He is so happy to see such a cute baby.

"You have just born and already so choosy!!" Cheng glares at Yibo.

In turn Li rounds her eyes at her brother  
"At his age you were more grumpy; used to cry for almost whole day; turned the house upside down over small matters. Unlike Zhan, he was so lively, just like Yibo" Li pinches Chang's nose and tells him.

Cheng doesn't argue more.

But those two are already lost in their  
wonderland; ignoring others giving joy to each other.

 __ __ **_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don't know how much you are enjoying my stories but writing about these two little cute demons is pretty much fun to me, as while writing I am reviving my childhood memories too.  
> However, I am a little but busy, so I need some days for my next story "Little Soulmate"; probably I will publish the first part on 21st January.


End file.
